


RE: File Transfer

by Storm Lantern (Stormlanternthefirst)



Series: Agency [1]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Documentation, Fridge Horror, Government Agencies, Spy thriller, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4298709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormlanternthefirst/pseuds/Storm%20Lantern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A classified files turns up altered. Who is responsible?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Interview 4820-04

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eps: It's a transcript of an interview following an incident with an unusual creature. Business as usual for this department, right?
> 
> Del: Read it again.

 

 

 

Del,  
  
I found the interview you asked for, but there's no recordings, only a transcript intended for other departments. Is this a hypothetical or are we going to have to deal with this thing? If we are, I have some personnel recs. Talk to me after the meeting tomorrow and we can compare notes.  
  
Eps

 

 

 

 

 

Classified

**TOP SECRET**

**EYES ONLY**

 

 

By order of the Equestrian Royal Guard, the following document is classified

 

TOP SECRET

 

and 

 

EYES ONLY.

 

 

Any unauthorized access will be considered a criminal act,

and will be severely punished.

 

If you have accidentally accessed this file,

please report to your supervisor at once.

  
  
  
  
  
Interview 04 following Incident 4820.  
  
Interviewer is Doctor Grey Dawn, on loan from the Equestrian Investigative Service.  
  
Interviewee is Heavy Gear, a local trail-guide, and land surveyor for the [Redacted] Mining Company. Gear is currently the only know survivor of the incident.  
  
  
The following transcript was made using the [Redacted] software program. Investigators are urged to view the original materials in addition to this file.  
  
  
  
[Begin transcript]

 

 

Dr. Grey Dawn: "Hello, I'm Dr. Dawn."

Heavy Gear: "Heavy Gear, but I go by Gear.

GD: "Have a seat, Mr. Gear. Can I get you a coffee?"

HG: "No thanks. Can we just get this over with?"

GD: "Very well. Do you remember the events of [Redacted]?"

HG: "Yeah, I remember."

GD: "Can you please describe what you saw?"

HG: "It's . . . [expletive]."

GD: "Please, take your time."

HG: "Well . . . I saw some kind of critter I've never seen before. It was tall, and skinny, and . . . and tannish-colored. Almost disappeared into the shadow of the trees . . ."

 GD: "Can you describe the creature's physical appearance?"

HG: "It was kinda like a pony, but, like I said, tall and thin. Not just a little bit, it would've towered over anypony I've ever seen, and it didn't look like much more than skin and bones. It looked almost like a pony crossed with a bug. Like a . . . what's it called? The one that hangs out around water, has a big tail?"

GD: "A dragonfly?"

HG: "Yeah, that's it. Like a dragonfly. Big wings that you could see through, big black eyes with a blank look in them, the whole deal."

GD: "Anything else?"

HG: "Yeah. It had horns. No, antlers. You know, like a deer? But not as big. Almost sized to fit a pony."

GD: "What was it doing when you first saw it?"

HG: "Just kind of standing there in a clearing. I couldn't see it real well, the brush around was too thick, but I thought it might have been somepony who got lost out there. It happens, you know? But when I got a little closer, I realized it wasn't."

GD: "Go on."

 HG: "Now, I'm not superstitious, at least no more than most ponies, but that thing wasn't natural. It was standing there, stiller than the [expletive] grave, and stayed that way almost the whole time I was watching."

GD: "How long, exactly?"

HG: "I don't know, it felt like days. But if I had to guess, I'd say . . . ten minutes?"

 GD: "What were you doing at this point?"

HG: "I ain't too proud to admit, it scared the piss out of me. When I realized it wasn't just some tourist who wandered off the path, I froze up. Not something I usually do, mind, but I remember feeling almost paralyzed. Can this [expletive] do that?"

GD: "I'm not at liberty to say."

HG: "Right, fine. Anyway, I just stood there for a while, watching it. It was just standing there.It wasn't [Expletive] moving at all. Like you know how ponies will scratch an itch, or shift their feet, [expletive] even just sway in the breeze. [Expletive] didn't do anything. Just [Expletive] stood there, like its [expletive] joints were locked."

GD: "What happened next?"

HG: "Well, I think it finally realized I was there. Its head snapped around to face me. I didn't see the [Expletive] thing move, and I just took off running. Didn't stop until I was back into town, around other ponies."

GD: "And you haven't encountered anything similar since then?"

HG: "No. It took me almost a week to work up the nerve to go back outside, much less back into the [expletive] wilds. I ain't seen that [Expletive] since that day."

GD: "Do you have anything else to add?"

HG: "No, nothing I can think . . . well, there was one thing."

GD: "And that is?"

HG: "Before I took off running, I could've sworn the [Expletive] was sizing me up. Like . . . like an animal, deciding if it could take you. And it felt like the [Expletive] was looking straight into my head, and seeing what I was thinking."

GD: "What were you thinking?"

HG: "What, beside sheer [expletive] terror? I guess I was thinking of Goldie."

GD: "Goldie?"

HG: "Golden Shine. My brother's daughter. Cutest thing you've ever seen. Takes after her momma."

GD: "Why her?"

HG: "What?"

GD: "Why did you think of her?"

HG: "I don't know. Maybe I was thinking she might miss me if I was gone? I don't know."

GD: "Alright, almost done, just a couple more questions. Do you think you could identify what you saw if shown a drawing or a photograph?"

HG: "[expletive], yes. I'm not going to forget that [Expletive] anytime soon, much as I'd like to. Ain't natural. I know the kind of things that live in that swamp, and this [expletive] was like nothing I've seen before or since.

GD: "What would be your recommended course of action if someone encountered the same creature you did?"

HG: "Do what I did. Run like [expletive]. Turn around, and get the [expletive] out of there."

GD: "I see. Thank you for your help, Mr. Gear. If you would just follow the guard waiting outside, we have just a couple pieces of paperwork for you to fill out. You know, typical government bureaucracy. Then we'll have you on your way."

HG: "Alright. Bye, Doc."

[Heavy Gear exits]

GD: "Get all that, Al?

Al: "I did. We might be in trouble."

GD: "No [expletive]."

 

[End transcript]

 

 

 

 

 

 

End of Classified materials.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Eps,

 

We can't wait until tomorrow. The transcript was altered, beyond the usual redactions. Subtly done, too. Hard to tell how much was cut. Look at the [expletive] tags. The system doesn't capitalize those. Meeting in my office asap. Bring Sig and Gam with you.

 

Del

 

 

 

 

 


	2. File Appears Corrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A message arrives in Del's inbox, carrying this warning:
> 
> File Appears Corrupted.
> 
> Accessing this file may cause unexpected system behaviors.
> 
> Do you wish to continue?(y/n)

 

 

 

Login

  
\Delta

  
Enter password.

  
\\**************

  
Login accepted.

  
Enter a command.

  
\open file 235tshxw--a

  
This file appears corrupted, and cannot be opened.

  
Enter a command.

  
\decrypt file 235tsxw--a

  
Error. Automatic decryption unavailable.

  
Would you like to try manual decryption? (y/n)

  
\y

  
Enter decryption key.

  
\\******************************************************************************************************************************* 

  
!WARNING!

  
You are attempting a manual decryption of an unauthorized file.

  
Accessing this file may cause unexpected system behaviors.

  
Re-enter password to continue.

  
\\**************

  
Password confirmed. Attempting decryption.

  
Please wait...Decryption successful.

  
Loading...Complete.

 

* * *

  
  
   Sir,

 

 As you requested, I have searched and found the original interview tape. As we had hoped, it is intact, and is somewhat more extensive than expected. Included below is the true transcript, written by my own hoof.

  
 For clarity, I have printed the differences from the original transcript in  _italics_. Furthermore, I have changed as much as possible to avoid the attention of the system's content recognition program, but be certain to purge this file when you are finished reading.

  
 I have hidden a print copy somewhere safe, and will purge my own console after I have sent this message. As of the moment you read this, you will have the only electronic copy of this file in our system.

  
 I now know several sources by which we may access the materials related to this case, the use of which we may discuss at your earliest convenience.

  
 Regarding the recording itself, GD and HG begin seated, with the introductions already completed.

  
 If you require anything further, I am at your disposal.

  
   Your Humble Servant

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
GD: "Can you please describe what you saw?"  
  
HG: "It's . . . [profanity]."  
  
GD: "Please, take your time."  
  
HG: "Well . . . I saw some kind of critter I've never seen before. It was tall, and skinny, and . . . and tannish-colored. Almost disappeared into the shadow of the trees . . ."  
  
GD: "Can you describe the creature's physical appearance?"  
  
HG: "It was kinda like a pony, but, like I said, tall and thin. Not just a little bit, it would've towered over anypony I've ever seen, and it didn't look like much more than skin and bones. It looked almost like a pony crossed with a bug. Like a . . . what's it called? The one that hangs out around water, has a big tail?"  
  
GD: "A dragonfly?"  
  
HG: "Yeah, that's it. Like a dragonfly. Big wings that you could see through, big black eyes with a blank look in them, the whole deal."  
  
GD: "Anything else?"  
  
HG: "Yeah. It had horns. No, antlers. You know, like a deer? But not as big. Almost sized to fit a pony."  
  
GD: "What was it doing when you first saw it?"  
  
HG: "Just kind of standing there in a clearing. I couldn't see it real well, the brush around was too thick, but I thought it might have been somepony who got lost out there. It happens, you know? But when I got a little closer, I realized it wasn't."  
  
GD: "Go on."  
  
 HG: "Now, I'm not superstitious, at least no more than most ponies, but that thing wasn't natural. It was standing there, stiller than the [profanity] grave, and stayed that way almost the whole time I was watching."  
  
GD: "How long, exactly?"  
  
HG: "I don't know, it felt like days. But if I had to guess, I'd say . . . ten minutes?"  
  
GD: "What were you doing at this point?"  
  
HG: "I ain't too proud to admit, it scared the piss out of me. When I realized it wasn't just some tourist who wandered off the path, I froze up. Not something I usually do, mind, but I remember feeling almost paralyzed. Can this [profanity] do that?"  
  
GD: "I'm not at liberty to say."  
  
HG: "Right, fine. Anyway, I just stood there for a while, watching it. It was just standing there.It wasn't [ _alone either; there were two ponies there, a stallion and a mare. The stallion was digging through a bag and muttering to himself. He didn't seem to care about anything else, just finding whatever the [profanity] he was looking for. And the lady wasn't normal. She was the same shade of tan as the . . . as the creature. Her eyes were like it, too; black, with nothing in them. She was prowling a the monster, not_ ] moving at all. Like you know how ponies will scratch an itch, or shift their feet, [profanity] even just sway in the breeze. [ _profanity]_ _didn't do that. They_ ] didn't do anything. Just [ _watched the pony digging through his bag, and when he didn't find what he was looking for, he threw a fit. Stomped around, cursing up a storm, and saying stuff like, "I hate them." I'll never forgive them." [profanity] like that. And before my eyes he started to change to look like the monster! His eyes started going black, his mane started turning brown. And his voice! Dear Celestia, his voice! At first I thought it was because he was so worked up, but he started growling and snarling and hissing! It was like he had turned into a Celestia-[profanity] dog! He started to run around, stomping and kicking, and breaking anything he could get his hooves on. And the whole [profanity] time, even when [profanity] flew right past it, the [profanity] monster_ ] stood there, like its [profanity] joints were locked!"

  
[HG, severely upset, takes a few moments to calm down. GD apparently says some things during this period, but the microphone does not pick them up clearly. They resume their places once HG has composed himself.]

  
GD: "What happened next?"  
  
HG: "Well, I think it finally realized I was there. Its head snapped around to face me. I didn't see the [ _other pony, the one who started as . . .[profanity], as one of those things. I didn't see her circle around and start sneaking up on me. She came out of the brush on my left, barely five feet away, and I couldn't help but turn my head to look at her. Must have been the same magic that paralyzed me. She came right up to me, staring into my eyes. But the pony in the clearing, the one who . . . who changed, he must have run full tilt into a tree. There was a huge crash, and she blinked, which let me move again. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the big_ ] thing move, and I just took off running. Didn't stop until I was back into town, around other ponies."  
  
GD: "And you haven't encountered anything similar since then?"  
  
HG: "No. It took me almost a week to work up the nerve to go back outside, much less back into the [profanity] wilds. I ain't seen that [ _monster or its [profanity]-spawn_ ] since that day."  
  
GD: "Do you have anything else to add?"  
  
HG: "No, nothing I can think . . . well, there was one thing."  
  
GD: "And that is?"  
  
HG: "Before I took off running, I could've sworn the [ _big one_ ] was sizing me up. Like . . . like an animal, deciding if it could take you. And it felt like the [ _mare_ ] was looking straight into my head, and seeing what I was thinking."  
  
GD: "What were you thinking?"  
  
HG: "What, beside sheer [profanity] terror? I guess I was thinking of [G]."  
  
GD: "[G]?"  
  
HG: "[GS]. My brother's daughter. Cutest thing you've ever seen. Takes after her momma."  
  
GD: "Why her?"  
  
HG: "What?"  
  
GD: "Why did you think of her?"  
  
HG: "I don't know. Maybe I was thinking she might miss me if I was gone? I don't know."  
  
GD: "Alright, almost done, just a couple more questions. Do you think you could identify what you saw if shown a drawing or a photograph?"  
  
HG: "[profanity], yes. I'm not going to forget that [ _there's something out there that can change ponies into . . . something else. I'm not going to forget that [profanity_ ] anytime soon, much as I'd like to. Ain't natural. I know the kind of things that live in that swamp, and this [profanity] was like nothing I've seen before or since.  
  
GD: "What would be your recommended course of action if someone encountered the same creature you did?"  
  
HG: "Do what I did. Run like [profanity]. Turn around, and get the [profanity] out of there."  
  
GD: "I see. Thank you for your help, [HG]. If you would just follow the guard waiting outside, we have just a couple pieces of paperwork for you to fill out. You know, typical government bureaucracy. Then we'll have you on your way."  
  
HG: "Alright. Bye, [GD]."  
  
[HG leaves the room at this point.]  
  
GD: "Get all that, Al?  
  
Alpha: "I did. We might be in trouble."  
  
GD: "No [profanity]."

 

 

 

 

   Sir,

 

 Some final notes:

  
 The individual speaking to GD after HG's departure is indeed Alpha, as you had theorized.

  
 I can not say whether or not Alpha is involved in, or responsible for, the situation in which we now find ourselves.

  
 In my opinion, locating GD should remain our top priority. She might be able to shed light on what transpired to make this particular file so sensitive.

  
 If you are so inclined, I may be able to retrieve her file from the EIS.

  
 Once again, I am at your service.

  
   Your Humble Servant

 

* * *

  
  
  
End of file.

  
Enter a command.

  
\delete file 235tshxw--a

  
This file will be deleted. Do you wish to continue?(y/n)

  
\y

  
Deleting file...complete.

  
Enter a command.

  
\purge

  
System history will be purged. Do you wish to continue?(y/n)

  
\y

  
Re-enter password to confirm.

  
\\**************

  
Password confirmed. Purging system history.

  
Please wait...complete.

  
Enter a command.

  
\logout

  
You are now logged out.

  
Please remember to turn off the terminal before you leave.

  
Thank you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been done for a while, but I wasn't sure I wanted to post it. I'm still building the world in my head, so certain details may change later.
> 
> More to follow.


	3. Evidence Transfer Request

Boss,   
  
  
 Ithought you should see this. I've attached an email from a contact at the EIS, and cc'd Gam. Seems like our files are being altered outside our system.   
  
  
 I talked to Gam, and he says that internal communications should still be secure. And before you ask, I also had him check this email before I forwarded it to you.  
  
  
 So what's next?  
  
 Eps

  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


  
  
  


  
Hey Stats!

 Long time, no see! WE gotta get lunch sometime! Are you free thursday?  
  
 Anyway, found the file you wanted. It's on it's way by courier. Had to dig pretty deep to find it. You KNOW this case is thirty years old, right? Why does the archive need these files now? Are you on some secret project I don't KNOW about. ;) Oh, and this makes us even.  
  
 So, thursday?  
  
  
Cinnamon Swirl  
Behavioral Analysis Unit-4

  
Equestrian Center for the Analysis of Violent Crime  


  
Equestrian Investigative Service WEKNOWSTOP  
  
 STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP  STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP  STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP

 

 

  
Eps,  
  
Send me our file on Cinnamon Swirl. She could be compromised.  
  
Del  


**Author's Note:**

> Take FIM. Mix with the SCP Foundation. Bake at 350 F for 4 hours. Frost with generous helpings of X-Files, and sprinkle lightly with Men in Black. Serve chilled.


End file.
